Takota and the T.I.C's Call To Arms
T.I.C gains new Allies and Enemies T.P.K, Tanner and Blackstar were created and are owned by Charlie Tanner. Summary This is my second story, I kind of rushed into this one so Enjoy! Characters Takota Smoky Tanner Freezer Rocky Marshal Chase Ryder More to come The Gathering Storm Shortly after Takota, Chase, Smoky and Rocky Save the Republic of The North Smoky Joins the T.I.C, then shortly after Tanner gains membership as well. Through this an alliance is then Formed between the T.I.C and Blackstar, upon this happening Balckstars enemy The Peace Keepers find out about the alliance. In retaliation they look to strike against Blackstars new ally and to cause fear and pain to the T.I.C, and they do this by attacking one of T.I.C's most important bases in Trussia, "RedRhine Institute" they cause massive damage, but they suffered major losses to their forces in the process. Plan of Attack The Peace Keepers in order to send a clear message to T.I.C, decide to plan and carry out an attack on Forte City, which is a small fortified island city in Trussias eastern states. The Peace Keepers Plan is to attack the city which is home to one of T.I.C's most important and secret bases, they head in at the cover of night, and the battle begins. The Peace Keepers head in with several thousand of their agents and cause heavy damage and losses to T.I.C, but T.I.C as well as the "Grand Elite" fight back in one of the most heated and worst battles in Trussian since the beginning of "The Long Lasting Peace". In the end T.I.C wins the battle, but The Peace Keepers made their point, they will not stop, they will not rest, until T.I.C and Blackstar have been defeated and they take control of the world. "The fire from the battle between T.I.C and The Peace Keepers, seen from Forte Cities Citadel." "The Battle of T.I.C and the Peace Keepers." The Call To Arms Once Takota comes back From Adventure Bay to T-City for some R&R he is swormed by his Generals and T.I.C Command and briefed on the attack and upon the ancient laws and of T.I.C and the Trussain United Union, Justice must be served. Takota and the T.I.C head to the Citadel for an emergency session and meeting of the Congress, Senate, Police, War, and defense Counsels for an immediate response to "The Peace Keepers". As T.I.C and Blackstar forged a new alliance, all for the purpose of keeping the peace in the world, The Peace Keepers found this te be a threat. This So called threat which lead to unprovoked attack, yesterday! February 4th, 2015, at the Trussain city of Forte would lead to one of The Peace Keepers greatest defeats. . The Citadel T-City Trussia The Trussain Senate and Counsel is session Takotas Speech Inspired and based FDR"s WWII speech " As Takota enters the Senate Chamber, Tanner is brought before Takota and he informs him of who attacked and what they want. Jo "Takotas little Brother": Members of the Counsels, Senate, and T.I.C, I present to you the President of the Trussain United Union Takota: Members of the Senate, Counsel, and T.I.C Represeatives. Yesterday! February 4, 2015, a day which will live in infany, The Trussain United Union was suddenly and deliberately attacked by ground and naval forces by the organization of "The Peace Keepers". Truassia is at peace, we are at peace, and yet these cowards threaten us during our great age of Peace and progress. They attacked us because of Alliance, our alliance with Blackstar, they attacked us to send a message that they think they can drive us back, that they can defeat us, and that we are cowards. We are not cowards, they shall not drive us back, and we shall rise from this To Complete and absolute victory! T.I.C and Blackstar, established their an alliance, for a greater attempt for peace, and yet these cowards to see this and decide to commit an unprovoked and deadly attack yesterday February 4, 2015. I regret to inform you that yesterday, the attack from The Peace Keepers has crippled and caused major damage to T.I.C and The Armed forces. During the 18 minute battle and attack, 75.000 casualties from T.I.C have been reported, the casualties from the Peace Keepers is unknown. But what is known From this is that we shall rise, we shall fight! we shall fight! we shall fight! I am Calling that "A Call To Arms" be declared against The Peace Keepers, so that never again shall such a treachery happen, and that they have not only provoked the justice from a nation, but from an Empire that has stood the test of time! We shall have complete and absolute victory! After Takota Finishes speaking, The members of the Senate and Counsels all stand and cheer and then overwhelmingly vote for The Call the Arms. Since T.I.C was the target, they shall lead the fight and the captures of The Peace Keepers for trial and judgement for their crimes Afterwards, Tanner contacts agents at Blackstar and fills them in on the attack and that Trussaia and T.I.C's completely have their backs ,which strengthens their alliance. Planning mobalization ''' Afterwards Takota and Tanner head back to Adventure Bay to meet up with Smoky and Blackstar for the set up of a plan. A few hours Takota and Tanner fly to Adventure bay, land in the woulds and hide the gun ship. Tanner: Takota, I have to get back to Blackstar and inform them of what is happening, this could be the start of something big. Takota: I understand, I need to get to the Lookout a get Smoky, since he is a T.I.C member he may be targeted. Tanner: Very well, I will meet you in the woods behind the Lookout. Takota: See you then. '''Afterwards the both split and head to their objectives. About this time it is around 10 o'clock and the air is warm, Takota is walking towards the Lookout, as he was going down the street something did not feel right. He heard a noise in an ally way and then he heard crying, he recognized it as Smoky' crying. Takota charge down the dark ally but tripped, when he got up Takota, saw marshall. He was bruised and unconscious. He advanced down further and hid behind some trashcans, peering out from then he noticed five Rottweiler's. They were bulling Rocky and Smoky, two of them had Smoky pinned against the wall, the other three had Rocky hanging over an open mall hole, with a rushing current of sewer water Smoky: "Smoky's Crying" Stop it , stop it please don't hurt my brother please! Rottweiler 1: Silence runt, so you and your brother are members of the PAW Patrol? Smoky: Yaw, why "Smoky is sobbing" Rottweiler: Silence RUNT! that's all I needed to hear. Smoky: Why. Rottweiler 1: So Rocky I heard you don't like getting wet. Rocky: Yes Please don't Drop me, Please, Don't hurt my Little brother. Rottweiler 2: Sorry but that is the opposite of what we are going to do, you saw what what we did to your Dalmatian friend. Rottweiler 1: Yaw he's gotta be dead by now! ' A the Rottweilers start laughing' Smoky: "Smoky's crying" what are you going to do to us Rottweiler 1: Well we hate you and the Paw Patrol, so after we drop your bother in the sewer your going to be out slave! Smoky: Please no, don't drop my brother, don't make me a slave! " Smoky is still crying". Rocky: Please don't drop me! don't make my brther a slave, we'll give you what ever u want! Rottweiler: We already have what we want. Takota: Stop now or else! Rottweiler 1: HA look it's four eyes, I guess he wants to be in the same boat as these two, so who are you four eyes. Takota: My name is Takota, and I work as military and police for the PAW Patrol. Rottweiler 1: Oh really, ha Pups we have another one, weel I guess u know what we are going to do u. I recommend make it easy on yourself. Takota: You all have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against u in a court of law, do you understand these rights that are being told to u. All the Rottweilers laugh at Takota, then two of them walk up and walk circles around and mock him. Calling him four eyes and such, the hole time Takota is very calm and focused. Then one of the Rottweilers take Takotas glasses and break them, Takta does not even show one emotion. In response Takotta reaches down under his Bandanna and puts on another pare. Rottweiler 1: Oh really Mr. wise guy, well I guess were going to have to show you a lesson. All the Rottweilers start advancing towards Takota, but than all of a sudden they hear growling behind them. As they turned around the see a white albino German shepherd in a Red Cloak. Freezer: Leave My best friend alone!!!!!! Rottweiler 1: Oh, what are you going to do RUNT! Freezer: Distract you: Takota: Raw net! Rottweilers: Let us out of here! Takota: Sorry but that is the opposite of what we are going to do, now wait here until the Police arrive. Freezer cut Rocky down, I take care of Marshal. Freezer: Yes sir. Smoky: Takota! I'm so happy to see you!, It was awfull! Smoky runs up and hugs Takota, while still crying. Takota: Smoky what how did this happen? Smoky: Me, Rocky, and Marshal were going to get ice cream, after a hard days work. Afterwards we were leaving when they ambushed us, they hurt marshal and. Takota: It's ok Smoky, Come with me, I want to show you something. Both Smoky and Takota walk up to Marshal who has woken up. Marshal: What happened? Takota: you were attacked Marshal: What when? Takota: Here this will make you better. Takota pulls out a needle fillied with Gods Syrum and injects the medicine into Marshal Marshal: Wow I feel better already. Smoky: What was that stuff Takota? Takota: A type of medicine that can cure anything. Smoky: Wow! Rocky: Smoky I'm so glad your ok! Smoky! I'm glad your ok to! Takota: Rocky, Smoky after some treatment, Marshal is going to make a full recovery. Rocky: That's great, now we should all get back it's getting pretty late. Takota: Your right, you Pups should get some rest after what happened. Smoky: Um Takota, where did your friend go? Takota: Don't worry you see him again, but now lets head back. A while later all the pups return to The Lookout. Takota then gets Smoky Alone. Smoky: Thanks for helping us Takota, if it was not for you and Freezer we would of been goners. Takota: It was nothing Smoky, oh by the way I need you. Smoky: Need me, for what? Takota: Remember the T.I.C? Smoky: I sure do! Takota: Well I am calling you on your first mission. Smoky: Really, oh boy!, I can't wait to tell everybody! Takota: Smoky they can,t know it's top secret, Promise me you will not say anything. Smoky: Ok, I promise. The next Morning Ryder: Pups, where were you last night you had me worried. Marshal: Well Ryder we were attacked by some bullies. Chase: Bullies! where are they I'll, I"ll! Rocky: Calm down Chase, Takota showed up and helped us! Ryder: Takotas back, I swear that Pup just comes and goes. Takota: Your right Ryder, and once again I must go,but this time I need to take smoky with me. Rocky: Wait why do you need my brother? Takota: Well it is simple, if smoky is ever going to make a good police he needs sometraining outside out side of adventure bay, but just for a few days. Ryder: you do have a good point Takota. Chase I agree, he's making good progress with me, but it is fairly limited here at times for his training. Rocky: Well if it is ok with you then it's ok with me. Smoky: Oh Boy! thanks everyone! A few hours later Takota and Smoky head to the woods for the meeting Smoky: Why are we out here Takota? Takota: Smoky, we are going to be meeting with a friend of mine. This is also has to do for the mission you will helping with. Smoky: What is it? Takota: The T.I.C was attacked, there were many injured in the battle, and the friend we are meeting with is an ally of T.I.C who is planning to help us. Smoky: To help catch those who are responsible, and bring them to justice. Takota: Yes, I can see Chase has taught you well. Tanner: Takota! Takota: Hello Tanner. Tanner: I got in contact with Blackstar, and their is some good news and bad as well as some vital intel to strike back against The Peace Keepers. Plan of Action Takota and Tanner have intel for a possibly plan of action, but complications soon arise Hello, Takota and Smoky, this is my partner Christina, now I have some good news and some bad. Takota: What kind of Bad news we talkin? Tanner: The Peaces Keepers attacked one of our bases in New Zealand, taking Blackstars main air fleet out of commission, we have very limited Pup power due to the extensive repairs that are needed to the fleet. Christina: We also picked up a communication and found out that The Peace Keepers have a base in southern Australia and tha thy are planning to blow up Antartica. Work In Progress Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Movies